<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thorns To The Throat by sugary_despair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644247">Thorns To The Throat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair'>sugary_despair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Sorry, In Love With Someone Else, Love Confessions, Sick Character, Unrequited Love, death due to hanahaki disease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie gets hanahaki disease<br/>Angie confesses<br/>Sadly it kills her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thorns To The Throat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angie POV</p><p>Recently I've been looking at flowers and their meaning to put in the back of my paintings. Daisies represent innocence, Irisis often convey wisdom and Roses show love, that's why lovers always give them to each other on dates. Hanahaki disease is a surprisingly beautiful disease that plagues someone experiencing unreciprocated love to flowers blooming in their lungs.</p><p>For the past few days I had felt aching feelings in my chest and a dry sharp pain in my throat that couldn't be cured by a sip of water. I prayed to Atua to make it go but he wouldn't, almost as if this was a test from them to make sure I was worthy. I continued my life as normal, if you could call it that, I went to class, prayed to Atua to let me and my dear friends out of this killing game and made art to spread joy to others.</p><p>I tried my best to spread Atua’s good word but as usual they wouldn't accept their love, maybe if they turned to Atua no one else would be pushed into commiting such hanaous crimes as murder. Besides that I've developed a weird feeling towards Tenko.</p><p>It sometimes feels as when she looks at me the world slows down and I can see the sky in her eyes, all the stars and planets that surround them. I’ve dreamt of us praying together and me telling her the word of Atua. I would paint her in pretty dresses or laying in a bed of pure white roses, she would cut a finger on a thorn and I would kiss it all better. I’m not sure what this feeling is but I must put it aside and focus on Atua for they shall lead me to the light.</p><p>I sat in the caged off garden with gonta painting anything that tickled my fancy, mostly painting of gonta caring for the bees and butterflies and watering the plants so they can live a long healthy life just like us humans.<br/>“Angie! Look Gonta see pretty flower” Gonta said as he gently picked off a blood red rose from the rose bush<br/>“Oh my! It is” I grabbed the rose without thinking “Ouch!”<br/>“What's wrong Angie?, Are you okay?, did the plant hurt you?” Gonta looked concerned as he gently took the rose out of my hand.<br/>“Don't worry!, it's just a thorn” I smiled showing him the tiny little prick of blood it left me, the feeling of the rose prick felt like the feeling I’ve been having in my throat and lungs for the past week or so.</p><p>“Sorry, Gonta no feel thorn” he looked quite upset at the thought that a plant could hurt someone<br/>“That's Okay Gonta!” I grabbed my penil making sure to sketch out Gonta holding the rose before the moment could run away from me and become nothing but a distant memory.</p><p>I felt something deep in the back of my throat coming up, almost like vomit but dry and hard, I started coughing till eventually starting to choke wich made Gonta run up from beside me and pet my back to help the choking stop.I felt a sharp yet soft pain in my throat as I opened</p><p>my mouth a rose fell out, some petals were white others i can only assume were painted red with my own blood.</p><p>“Is Angie Okay!” Gonta said seeming to be way more calm then he was when I simply pricked my finger on a rose thorn<br/>“I think I am?!” I looked at him as I wiped the blood off my cheek, what was that for?, as strange as that was I simply brushed it aside as a one of thing.</p><p>After the first cough up happened I still felt that sharp pain lingering in my throat, I kept on coughing up flowers but it was only when having a shower and I noticed the flowers growing around my body that it hit me, i had hanahaki disease. I picked the pure white petals of my body and threw them out my window watching them flutter away in the distance just like snowflakes.</p><p>If i truly have the hanahaki disease then I must be experiencing one sided love, but the only thing i truly love is Atua and that goes both ways, they love me and I love them. I thought about as I lay in bed, Tenko, I love Tenko?, But I can't love Tenko, Atua made me so I would devote my life to them, not Tenko? Is this really what Atua wants from me. I tossed and turned in bed contemplating this till I coughed another one up, it slid out of my throat with some blood, I watched as the blood stained my white bed sheets ‘Oh My! This is what Atua wants’</p><p>Time Skip</p><p>I sat down in the caged greenhouse waiting for Tenko, I felt caged, like every second that passed by my life span was getting shorter and shorter. Tenko opened the rusty gate and it made a very loud and obnoxious noise. I stood up and dusted off all of my clothes and readjusted my jumper.</p><p>“Tenko!” My heart started beating more and I felt another coming up<br/>“Angie!”<br/>“Let's get this over and done with” I tried to swallow the flower down, Tenko slowly backed away as if I was going tobe the next blacked “I think i have hanahaki disease”, Tenko gasped<br/>“And I think it's because of you” I offered her a hug before collapsing to the floor coughing up nothing but blood, no flowers, just blood.</p><p>I felt petals flow down my mouth along with the blood, Tenko looked at me in shock seeing through my pain, thorns came out scarring the inside of my mouth and throat.<br/>“I think I love you” Tenko helped me stand up, Tenko looked at me in shock<br/>“I’m sorry” Tenko looked at me sadly as she played with her feet “I don't think I can love you” she turned her back “I could say I love you but that would be a lie” she turned back around and held me tight.</p><p>“That's okay” I started to cry a little as the flowers poured through my mouth like a waterfall<br/>“Its just I think there's another” Tenko walked out the gate “I’m really sorry” she muttered as her eyes watered up just a little.</p><p>I lay on the floor my left hand sprawled open as I coughed flowers onto it <br/>“This would make a wonderful painting” I mumbled to myself before I left</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>